Right By My Side
by AuleoFox
Summary: Foxy and Freddy have been left behind, scarcely helped and even less loved. Their final days approach... No smut however maybe a bit of bromance.
1. 1

_**Right By My Side**_

...

...

... Where are you?

'I keep roaming these empty, deserted, defiled, and exhausted hallways searching for any sign of you. It's been too long. How are you? Are you faring well? Please tell me...'

This became a self-conscious mantra for withered Foxy. Ever since we got shut down, he's been running up and down the now abandoned pizza parlor we and many children called home. He's looking for his significant other. His counterpart got shipped off, probably scrapped, like Chica and Bonnie before me and Foxy. As the leader of the gang, and the self-proclaimed care taker for my fellow animatronics, I have been looking after him and quite frankly myself for what seems like an eternity. The arts and crafts left by kids now rotting, decomposing on the floor as living space for the rats scurrying across the once beloved restaurant. I don't even know what happened to the others besides myself.

"GO!"

Foxy screams once again. It's still fortunate for us we have access to power. Otherwise we might have shut down long ago... I miss them, even marionette. He gave us Gifts, and the Golden Two long discontinued and tossed away in the storage room in the back. Being left here made me more aware than ever, and even greater remorseful. I did not know how much we had to lose until the curtains were drawn and now only me and that old fox left here to reside. I try and clean up, it's part of my nature. Well, programming. I know i'm not alive but that was true at one point and even now I can still feel pain and emptiness. The security guard who made routine checks on us hired by the same company who shut us down used to do more than his job. He was assigned to make sure we were still intact, probably backup assets if something else went wrong

He did more. He took care of us and did repairs when and where needed. I think it was him who set us up for the power; sapping and connecting the buildings routers for the building into a nearby telephone pole. I don't know how or why and I'm making guesses at this point however only one outlet works in this entire place and I guard it with my being. Even Foxy, whom I cherish as we are left alone here to ourselves, can only be near it when he has to recharge. He doesn't take it to heart, probably because he doesn't have one, but that's not his fault either. I think that guard comes by every week, and today is the day. He only gets near us when we are turned off or placed in a kind of rest mode. We keep moving because our joints and gears and starting to get old, so every now and then he oils us, repairs our fabric, and even helps our internal routing.

Foxy beats himself up, and I spend my time cleaning. It's a good thing I take my time with it because in the absence of Love I have Time.

To hear the sounds of the children again...

To feel their greasy fingers against my fur and those spaced teeth in a wide toothy grin...

full of... joy...

someone deliver us... or spare us in mercy...

*please leave a review to let me know what ya think, ya? :D


	2. 2

**_Right By My Side_**

Today is the day' I thought to myself

"Getting up from the floor, and checking the outlet of it's condition, I sighed relief knowing it was still in good use. Foxy ended up crashing next to me at one point. My internal clock told me it was near 10PM. As I did a routine program check through my computer to make sure I was able to function and testing my movements, I prepared my short little 'speech' as I liked to call it. They weren't really speeches, as much as small talk goes.

""Hello there Sir; Thank you for coming today" Sounded too... unrealistic  
"Then again everything about me from my toes to my hat had made and created as artificial. Everything man-made and yet I still feel like I could be Human? My "artificial intelligence" only carries out responses and simple engagements. My thoughts on the other hand, I could fill up the Library of Congress if I wanted to. Then again I would probably just spend the time reading. That's another ability I've developed myself through the AI I've been given. I hear the front door open and squeak, and a dying little childrens cheer acompanys the lock being unlocked. Preparing myself again, with a smile I can only imagine

""Hello there Sir; Thank you for coming today" Yep, I'm inhuman as it gets  
He was an average size and built man. Everything about him generic. Eyes brown, hair brown, no real build or height, not skinny or fat, smelled clean to an extent and wore a cap that matched his navy blue jumpsuit. I was kinda surprised when he acknowledged me.

"Well hello there Sir!" Too cheery, what are you planning? "I see you're still trying to keep the place in check and clean, I commend you" Patronizing me? subtle compliments? generic general generalization of genuineness? My head reeled at the data I was trying to process. I guess Foxy sensed my discomfort and calmly placed his hooked hook hooking him on his shoulder. Dammit, this guard has gotten to me.

"Oh ho ho hoh hello there Foxy" he did a even more relaxed movement and did a 180, facing Foxy and hugging him. The open door blew in a few leaves, making Foxy's jaw sway slightly in the breeze. Foxy seemed fazed by the rather sudden new behavior. Shaking his head, I though I heard something guttural escape from him but instead I could feel his response. He returned the embrace and knelt down to his height, as if he was another child passing through. If I could cry, I would go through so many tissue boxes. I leaned in to hug too, simply for the contact

"I know it's been awhile for you two, so I though 'Hey, why not take you guys home tomorrow?'"  
Me and Foxy both released the man simultaneously. Did he just offer us... a home?  
"Of course, I had to ask the bosses and people higher up for this. Reason why is cause of the occasion. I told them if it went well, we could try a one day opening of a small event to try and gain some crowdfunding and maybe reopen the establishment here. So you both have to be on your best behavior because you're coming with me to my daughters 8th birthday party!"

He stormed off and checked the breaker

"So I'm having you both professionally checked, cleaned, and updated tonight; what do you say?"

"What could we say? Me and Foxy both exchange looks of apprehensiveness. What can we say?

*** leave a review please :3 *** 

***UPDATE: there was a hiccup, I think I fixed it :D***


End file.
